


bitter

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: 'little works" lmao i love that, 1/3 of me is filled with bitterness, Anger, Anxiety, Bitter feelings, LMAO, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, So much anger, Social Anxiety, but i did.., enjoy, i feel disgusting right now, i said i wouldnt eat, self issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: bitter/ˈbɪtə/adjective2. feeling or showing anger, hurt, or resentment because of bad experiences or a sense of unjust treatment.i'm a bitter person, i'm sorry i'm trying my best to control it.-enjoy.





	bitter

**Author's Note:**

> this...was a mess.  
> but still hope you enjoyed it? liked it? liked reading it? i don't know.

i'm bitter, i know that.

i'm bitter, to not only myself but to other people.

and no matter how hard i try, that feeling will never go away.

it slithers itself in my head and stays there, like a leech.

i say things and i do things to myself but for once stop assuming i just randomly started acting that way because i wanted to.

 

nobody is born thinking like that,

nobody is born acting like that.

_something clearly happened to them which made them think like that,_

_which made them_

 

_put on this guard._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
